<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guys Night by CaptainJZH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186968">Guys Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH'>CaptainJZH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Hanging Out, Male Friendship, Marijuana, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some years after settling down, Steven and Peedee hang out together at the latter's place in Charm City, and reflect on their lives and friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pee Dee Fryman &amp; Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guys Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Steven?” Peedee asked, laying on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Steven replied, taking a hit from the blunt he’d rolled for himself and Peedee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I a good friend?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steven readjusted himself on the recliner. They were hanging out at Peedee’s place in Charm City. A few years ago Steven had settled up north in Keystone, but with Connie on a business trip to Empire City, Steven figured he’d pay his old friend a visit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you say that?” Steven asked</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peedee shrugged, staring up at the ceiling. “I dunno. I guess because I don’t really ask you to hang out much? If at all? You’re always the one asking. And I feel bad, ‘cause it’s so nice of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steven nodded. “I understand, yeah. I remember it took me a while to call Connie myself. Usually she’d call me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Peedee asked, surprised. “She was so shy at first, I’d figure </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>were always the one reaching out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d get so nervous! Like, I’d want to call her, but then I’d think, ‘maybe she’s having dinner’ or ‘maybe she’s doing homework’ or ‘maybe she’s asleep’ and I didn’t want to interrupt anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel that,” Peedee sighed. “A </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you can call me anytime,” Steven said. “Honestly I miss when we’d hang out. I guess Gem Stuff kinda got in the way of that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And me getting the job at the Fry Shop,” Peedee added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your dad </span>
  <em>
    <span>making you </span>
  </em>
  <span>work at the Fry Shop,” Steven corrected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it gave me valuable life experience!” Peedee argued. “For example, now I have an explicit rule against child employment at the Tater Truck. Of course, the Department of Labor already has one but it never hurts to have one yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steven chuckled. “Remember when they said those would be the best years of our lives?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that we’d miss them when we got older?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two burst into laughter at that. Steven passed Peedee the nearly-finished blunt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> miss giving up my weekends and holidays to that godforsaken Fry Shop,” Peedee said after taking a hit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I don’t miss almost dying every week,” Steven said without a hint of irony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Steven, your therapist doesn’t get paid enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she does not,” Steven laughed again, and then sat in thought for a moment. “Peedee, you’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great </span>
  </em>
  <span>friend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So are you, Steven,” Peedee said with a smile. “So are you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They definitely needed to hang out more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wrote this completely on a whim! Hope you like!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>